


Placement

by Ominae



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Operations, Espionage, Major Original Character(s), Police, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominae/pseuds/Ominae
Summary: A chain of incidents in Europe led to a recruitment spree under the watch of the Social Welfare Agency with a common connection tying the newcomers together.





	Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chain of incidents in Europe lead to a recruitment spree under the watch of the Social Welfare Agency with a common connection tying the newcomers together.

(Title)

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters/events are under the copyright of their respective holders/distributors. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

A chain of incidents in Europe lead to a recruitment spree under the watch of the Social Welfare Agency with a common connection tying the newcomers together.

Chapter 1: Incidents (Part 1)

* * *

2012

Somewhere in Lappeenranta, South Karelia, Finland

* * *

It was basically any other day in the Nordic country in the middle of September.

Except for today. Today was very different.

The Poliisi, from their Lappeenranta Police Station, received word from a call made to the 112 hotline that an armed incident is currently taking place in Lappeenranta. The information was passed to the National Police Board and to the Defense Forces at the same time.

As of 1200 hours, the Finnish Army's Army Academy HQ compound (aka Maasotakoulu) has been targeted by armed hostiles. Since the incident caught everyone off their guard, the area was in chaos with the sounds of loud gunfire reported by bystanders. There was no information available on how many hostiles were present.

Some of the armed officers who first responded to the call evacuated civilians and formed cordons near the building. According to initial reports coming from those who were able to escape, the gunmen inside began to open fire at anyone, regardless if he or she was wearing a military uniform/ID or not.

The Poliisi was given operational control with its Special Intervention Unit ordered to be on the scene.

A request was made by the mayor of Laapppeenranta to the Border Guard and provide assistance after word got out that the Karelia Brigade's Military Police company was being deployed to assist the Polissi due to another incident where armed gunmen were targeting the Reserve Officer School. Similar to what's happening in the AA compound, no one knows how many hostiles were in the area.

This meant that the Finnish Army, Border Guard and Police would have to split up their assault teams in order to resolve both situations.

"Tämä on perseestä." One of the järjestyspoliisi officers who responded to the scene groaned after the police tape was in place to block access in and out of Lavolankatu Street. He knelt in time next to his marked Ford Mondeo Mk IV squad car when more gunshots rang out. A whoosh sound or two was heard next, as if a bullet struck the vehicle.

The järjestyspoliisis received word on their radios that reinforcements are coming via air and land belonging to the Border Guard and to the Army's Utti Jaeger Regiment. The SIU was also reported to be in the area already via armored and unmarked Toyota Land Cruiser SUVs.

Immediately, the sounds of helicopter rotors were heard overhead. Due to this, the gunfire coming from the compound was getting louder and louder. The officers taking cover behind their Mk IVs were taking cover with their Glock 17s drawn out.

One NH90 TTH and one Eurocopter AS 332L-1 were seen approaching the compound from the air, one kilometer from the south. The choppers flew towards the rear since the pilots reported gunfire to be heading their direction.

The choppers touched down on the grassy field at the rear of the compound near the parking lot. A five-man assault team from the Border Guard's 5th Special Intervention Unit and the KB's military police company exited the chopper with their assault rifles, baliistic goggles and helmets ready.

They were briefed on the way with two objectives. Neutralize the armed hostiles inside Maasotakoulu without any casualties from any hostages or from the teams sent inside.

The Poliisi was to support them with an assault team and snipers from the SIU.

"Go, go, go!" The team leaders of the BG and KB teams went towards the nearest building, slowly moving since gunfire was going on with the need to take cover.

* * *

Defense Minister's Office, Ministry of Defence, Rome, Italy

* * *

Inside the Defense Minister's office, an old woman in her early 60s was seen behind her desk while speaking to a bearded man with a scar mark near the left side of his eye. The former had just told his secretary that they were in a private meeting and were not to be interrupted.

"Minister Petris." The bearded man addressed the woman. "I implore you to implement the proposal Reschiglian and I wanted to use to improve Section 1 and Public Security. We need to compensate our lack of manpower against Section 2 by additional recruitment to form an assault team of our own and more agents on the ground without going to Section 2 all the time to improve on the Agency's work ever since the cyborg program started."

"I understand, Chief Draghi." Petris sighed in frustration. She lost count on how many times she had to intervene towards the infighting between the two sections. "I'll see what I can do. But some of the Senators and Deputies who are backing this initiative want you and Director Lorenzo to work things out or additional funding in the future will be withheld. The last conversation I had with them indicated that they're deciding on putting it to the AISI or to the GIS and NOCS."

Draghi gritted his teeth, seeing this feud escalate to the point that the Senators or Deputies willing to go the extra mile to help them with more funds instead of Section 2. _If the funds don't go through, we may have to cut back. Dammit, what can we do?  
_

"I have nothing to go on, Madam Minister." Draghi told her. "I may have to recruitment from outside Italy..."

"Mi scusi." A man in his 20s knocked on the door to the office.

"Unless this is the meeting I'm having with the Finnish ambassador later..." Petris spoke up to the person behind the door.

The door opened up and the man greeted the persons inside. He wore a white dress shirt, brown necktie and black dress pants and loafers. "The ambassador has canceled his meeting today. There's a report of an armed attack in Finland as of right now and he's in a meeting at their embassy."

"Of course. Please send my regards to him whenever possible."

The man nodded.

Draghi received what seemed to be a SMS message from his iPhone 5 smartphone. He noted that the message was from Reschiglian regarding a situation taking place in Dublin.

* * *

Somewhere in Sarsfield Road, Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland

* * *

A 2012 Mitsubishi Outlander in a white finish was seen parked next to the sidewalk with a Mercedes-Benz Sprinter van of the same color parked at the rear.

The SUV's occupants consist of two men and one woman.

Correction, two Caucasian persons and one East Asian person. The first man had brown hair while the woman had red hair.

"So, you sure that you can't provide any information about this... supposed meeting with the Five Republics Faction and at least one person from the Continuity IRA aside from the vague information about bringing in weapons from Italy." The Asian man asked the red-haired woman, who was seated in the backseat. "It's either me of your Public Security team needs a little more work..."

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Sergeant Michael Yeung." The red-haired woman replied. The two men noted that her English was good with no hint of an Italian accent. "It's all we had to go on before I even took a flight to Dublin."

"I don't like this." The driver said when he faced the Chinese-Irish Garda Síochána officer. "Unless we got enough information to go on from the NSU, we only got two assault teams from the ERU to help us out here..."

"Me neither, Gregson." Michael turned around to look at the woman, who's currently wearing a pair of black shades. "Look here, Ms. Rossana. You need to stay here. From here on out, this'll be led by the Special Detective Unit. Understand?"  


Rossana, for her part, was pretty calm and content to let the Garda handle things. "Sure. I'll stay here like a good girl."

Gregson listened on his earpiece when he listened in on an incoming transmission. "Looks like we're good to go. NSU got word from a tap in the building that the meeting's wrapping up."

"Hopefully they got the goods." Michael replied when he made sure his duty belt and holster were ready to go, worn over his waist. "Ready to go?"

"Níl a fhios agam." Gregson shrugged.

"Whatever. Dún an doras."

The two SDU officers got out of the Outlander and wore their Garda caps in order to be publicly identified as GS officers since they wore their ballistic vests underneath their black windbreakers. With their SIG-Sauer P226 pistols drawn out, they carefully advanced to the driveway that led to the seemingly unused office compound. They were informed that the other SDU officers were heading towards the same place.  


The NSU officers would stay put at the unmarked Sprinter to continue and tap the place for anything audio or electronic evidence that they can pick up. 

A couple of unmarked black Audi Q7 SUVs drove to Sarsfield and blocked parts of the road off when they arrived, helping to visually warn someone who's not with the police that the area is cordoned off. The GS has informed the Dublin City Council that their help was needed to ensure traffic was directly away from the place when the raid kicks off.

The ERU occupants got out, being armed with Heckler & Koch MP7A1 submachine guns and Heckler & Koch HK416 D14.5 assault rifles with holstered Walther 99 pistols. They took the lead in approaching the compound while the SDU followed from behind.

* * *

?

* * *

The sounds of the desktop phone ringing was heard inside a seemingly plain office.  


"Pronto?" A blond man in his early 30s in a beige suit, white dress shirt, brown necktie and loafers answered the phone after he entered the office. "Si, si. Capisco."  


He checked his iPhone 5 and saw a reply to his SMS sent to Draghi about the situation in Dublin and Rossana working with the Garda alongside a situation update in Lappeenranta.

"Let me know when the raid is over, Rossana. I've heard that things are happening in Finland that could be tied in to Padania."

"..."

"Alright. Just get back to me as soon as you can."

The man ended the phone call since he was getting a call on his smartphone.

 **"Reschiglian."** The man answered the call on his phone.

**"..."**

**"I see. I'm just glad to see that the minister is willing to consider some things to improve the work of Public Security and Section 1 ever since things that are usually our work were starting to head into Section 2."**

**"..."**

**"Si. Si. Capisco. I'm still keeping an eye on Finland and Ireland. Mi **dispiace** , we're still checking if a Padania link is actually in Lappeenranta. Rossana will check in soon."**

* * *

Somewhere in Army Academy HQ compound, Lappeenranta, South Karelia, Finland

* * *

_I got someone liaising with the police in Helsinki just in case..._

The BG's SIU assault team infiltrated the compound's main building while the MPs and the Polissi took on the other buildings to free up the former's workload. Most of the armed gunmen are held up inside. Word reached the assault teams that the commandant was taken as a hostage when the siege started.

 **"Kiitos."**  The SIU team leader replied on the encrypted transmission that the commandment was being held hostage in his own office. This made things easier in locating the VIP.

However, this meant that they need to hurry up and clear most of the building since they were briefed that some hostages were still present, a result of not being able to escape during the chaos.

_Most of the lower floors are clear..._

A masked gunman ran out of an office room and had shouldered an IZHMASH AKS-47 assault rifle.

Unlike most of the training sessions the BG attended in Finland, this was one of the few times when they find a hostile armed with a gun with a willingness to use it.

"Bros' oruzhiye ili my budem strelyat!" The team leader shouted in Russian when he aimed his suppressed Heckler & Koch G36C, outfitted with a vertical foregrip and red dot sight.

The gunman either didn't seem to obey the Russian command to drop his assault rifle or the gunman was willing to go down fighting.

"Lunga vita alla Padania!" Before the gunman can open fire, the SIU assaulters dropped him by firing their suppressed G36Cs at him.

 _Paska!_ The team leader sighed when he found out... the hard way that the gunman was speaking Italian. Does this mean that the gunmen in Lappeenranta are foreigners, but not Russians nor ethnic Russians?

A couple of SIU assaulters came to the corpse, one of them kicked the AKS-47 away and the other one checked for any signs of a pulse.

"He's dead." One of the assaulters reported after he removed the gunman's balaclava to asertain the person's identity.

"Let's move." The team leader replied.

The team moved on, clearing the corridor ahead until they came to the main building's entrance. Two more masked gunmen were present, one of them armed with an AKS-47 and the other armed with an IZHMASH RPK light machine gun.

"Oh shit...!" The RPK-wielding gunman shouted before he turned around and was about to fire his weapon. The SIU team immediately gunned them down after they realized that the building was being raided.

"Move..." The leader ordered. The assaulters immediately kicked the weapons away and checked their pulses to see if they're really dead and not pretending to be dead.

"All clear."

 **"Bravo Team."** The SIU team was getting an incoming transmission on their radios. **"The Karhu snipers are seeing the gunmen trying to move the commandant out of his office. Seems like they're getting paranoid."**

**"Any ideas where they're going to, baseplate?"**

**"None yet. For now, head to the upper floors."**

**"Understood."**

The leader made hand signals to the rest of the team they need to move to the nearest staircase and head to the commandant's office at once.

* * *

?

* * *

Reschiglian had just finished his phone call with Draghi when a ring tone was heard on his smartphone. He noted that the incoming call was from Rossana.

**"Pronto?"**

**"..."**

**"Si, si. I'm glad you checked in early today. The Agency is due to have another meeting the moment you get back to Rome."**

**"..."**

**"So the Garda's SDU has started the raid? No, no. It's alright. I had a feeling that the Garda would take the lead in this case."**

**"..."**

**"Rossana... What's happening?"**

The head of Public Security could slightly hear the sound of automatic gunfire on the other line.

* * *

Unnamed office compound, Sarsfield Road, Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland

* * *

Rossana quickly left the parked Outlander to see the SDU officers ducking behind the ERU operators who held their ballistic shields up high when someone had the audacity to walk out of the two-story building and fire an Armalite AR-18 assault rifle. Another one opened fire from inside, using a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 submachine gun.

"Get down!" One of the HK416-armed ERU operators forced Rossana to duck down due to gunfire.

"W-what's happening?!"

The two ERU assault teams advanced slowly, using the shields to block 5.56 NATO gunfire while throwing flashbangs to blind and stun the gunmen.

"Looks like they saw us coming..." The ERU operator told her before gunfire from the Garda forces wounded the first gunman. The other gunman seized firing and retreated inside.

"Go! Go!" Gregson was heard shouting. Meanwhile, Michael advanced towards the wounded gunman after he'd been shot several times in the chest.

The wounded gunman tried to open fire by firing the AR-18 with one hand, but Michael got the drop by using his free hand to grab the hostile and twisted it. Michael then kicked him in the chest to make him drop his weapon.

_Let's see._

Michael examined the gunman after he got kicked in the chest. When the gunman's body was examined, the SDF officer saw that he wore a bulletproof vest. However, it was easily destroyed due to the MP7A1s being loaded with 4.6 x 30mm ammo that he was taken down.

"You having a craic now? ****" The P226 was aimed at the gunman while being interrogated. An ERU operator who went with him seized the dropped assault rifle.

"Pretty full of shite..." The gunman groaned. "Seems like we got a toe-rag."

"Where the hell are your Padania friends?"

One of the ERU teams entered the building in order to make sure it's secure.

The gunman coughed blood as he tried to talk. "Why would I talk? I'm not gonna last anyway..."

Suddenly, the officer could hear the sounds of a vehicle engine roaring very loud.

And that hit him...

During the SDU briefing back in Harcourt Street, they were informed that the building has a garage that can house at least two vehicles.

_Oh shit. They're in the car..._

And the garage door was broken down when a 2011 blue Land Rover Discovery 4 SUV and broke through the cordon by smashing through the chain-link fence. It helped that it was very old, which broke down with no trouble at all.

The ERU operators responded by firing at the fleeing SUV.

"Looks like our Padania ally..." The gunman coughed blood again. "was right."

Michael was confused to what he was talking about.

"We've been snitched... And snitchers will..."

The gunman didn't speak anymore, now lifeless with his eyes still open.

_Dammit. What does this mean?_

* * *

Somewhere in Army Academy HQ compound, Lappeenranta, South Karelia, Finland

* * *

The BG SIU team was now on the upper floor, en route to securing the academy's commandant. As they advanced down the corridor, three gunmen were found in sight with the commandant handcuffed and being dragged along as a potential human shied.

"Take cover!" One of the masked gunmen shouted after he opened fire with the Degtyarev PKM GPMG. The use of this weapon forced the assaulters to immediately take cover, using either any tables or chairs they can find to overturn before they got prone or using cleared office rooms for cover.

The two gunmen proceeded to move with the hostage, shouting that they need to get downstairs and meet with the others before making their escape. The PKM was fired to keep the SIU pinned down at least until they were able to get away.

By now, the assaulters received word that the MPs were joining in on the assault, hitting the building from another side to catch and handle the gunmen they haven't encountered yet.

This meant that this time, the element of surprise was on their side.

All the reports coming from the PKM were gone.

Instead, the assaulters could hear the report that sounds like the weapon being fired at them was coming from an anti-material rifle.

"Better keep your heads down, Finland's finest!" A loud and boisterous taunting voice shouted in a bit of accented English as gunfire continued to increase, aimed at their direction. "Of you'll lose your head!"

"Varo! Varo!" The team leader shouted as he motioned to the others to get down.

After what seemed to be minutes of loud gunfire at their way with the anti-material rifle being used and the walls being shot up, a smoke grenade was hurled to block the assault team's vision.

The team leader motioned to everyone to get up and advance slowly, keeping in mind the gray smoke that was still around.

The team advanced slowly, keeping their weapons up despite the smoke. They weren't able to see if they're stepping on something dangerous or not. But they needed to hurry and go after the gunmen since the commandant was still a hostage. 

They made their way through until they heard something snap off. As if the safety pin of a grenade was removed.

By that time, the team wasn't able to get out of the way or tell each other to move back.

The shockwave of the explosion knocked down the team off their feet. Those who were near the source of the explosion were... well... killed for all intents and purposes.

* * *

"O...Olen loukkaantunut."

The injured team leader couldn't seem to hear that someone else was injured from the explosion. He tried to feel his arms and legs and they were just fine.

The impact from being knocked down dazed the man.

**"Ylirajavartija...!"**

The radio was working and someone was trying to make contact.

"Ungghh..."

**"Ylirajavartija!"**

_Got to get up...._

**"Ylirajavartija!"**

No answer.

* * *

Building, Unnamed office compound, Sarsfield Road, Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland

* * *

Michael went with an ERU element inside the abandoned building to check for anything suspicious or to see if anyone was left behind in the chaos when the raid started.

"Move in!" Micheal shouted when he spoke to the ERU element leader to immediately start looking for armed hostiles, especially if someone is said to be from the Padania movement. "Don't leave a stone unturned."

"Yes, sir."

Things seemed to be fluid and normal when the office rooms inside the building were being carefully searched, one at a time.

"Over there!" An ERU assaulter shouted when he saw someone shouted running down a nearby hallway. They were forced to take cover when said unknown person opened fire with an IZHMASH AK-74M in semi-auto bursts.

This continued for a few minutes until the gunman continued to run down the hallway and ducked towards the nearest room.

But as the ERU team, with Michael close behind, was giving chase, a section of the ceiling detonated with a huge explosion. It's as if it was done instantly. Everyone was knocked down to the ground. The explosion soon followed by falling debris from the ceiling simultaneously.

Chapter 1 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this is just the start of things to get some OC characters to eventually blend in to the GSG world (Mainly... maybe).
> 
> In the meantime, the next chapter will feature two more peeps to join in with the SWA.


End file.
